Made For Each Other
by Eveni
Summary: Shimo likes Kuwabara. I mean, he's a nice guy. But when he sticks his tongue down Yukina's throat, she has a problem. And a damn big one. Hiei OC, Yukina Kuwa. If you don't like or haven't read 'Fire And Ice' don't look. It's that simple.


Author's Note: First off, this is NOT an independent story. It's a spin-off of my YYH story, "Fire and Ice". If you haven't read that, then go on, shoo. You won't understand this AT ALL! So don't review saying, 'Whoa, who the hell's S_himo_?!?!??!?!?!' Do I make myself clear?

Okiedokie, with that out of the way, let me say: Thanks for reading 'Fire And Ice'! I hope you enjoyed it!

I'd like to give out some special thanks to Kitneto (read her stories), who annoys me to finish what I start, Jos, for _not_ reading this but supporting me through some emotional issues… you know what, just thanks for bein' my friend.

The biggest thanks of all goes to BABY BLUES JADED, for not only taking the time to review me, but to talk to me almost every day and and urging me to finish this and giving me ideas when I got stuck xD I love yooooooooouuuuuuu!!!!

This one-shot takes place a few months after the story ends, and Shimo's about four months pregnant.

There's one point in the story for all of ya'll who tell me 'Ew, I don't like yaoi!' in a mean way. You know who you are. Thanks again, Little Blues Jaded, for the idea. Heh heh, boys kissin'.

Anyway, I just woke up one day and decided to write a Yukina/Kuwabara… thing, one day, so this is the result, so without further ado…

Made For Each Other

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ugh. The twins were bound to be kick boxers. Well, after they were born. They were only practicing now.

Four months pregnant, and already she was tired of it. Her stomach only showed a small bulge, but her children were bound to be midgets, so that didn't mean much.

Shimo winced. _What was I expecting, they ARE Hiei's children. And mine._

She walked past the kitchen and grabbed some chili peppers. She had an odd addiction to them, even though they burned her tongue and made her eyes water.

'Ei (1) was 'out', meaning he was avoiding her. She couldn't blame him, for some reason, she was so _edgy_ lately, and usually took her anger out on him. Usually with a stick. Hihana helped.

She began to tear up, disgusted with herself. Apparently, when you were pregnant, you did this often. "This sucks." She told the toaster helpfully before strolling towards Yukina's room.

Even during her mood swings Yukina stood by her, even when nobody else did. Kuwabara had fled first, then Yusuke, Keiko, Koenma, Botan, Atsuko, and lastly Hiei. Even Hihana was beginning to look uncomfortable around her. But Yukina listened to her pathetic sob stories, sat through the _Oprah, _and fixed her mistakes while sewing sweaters without complaint.

"Yukina," Shimo called, opening the door to her room without knocking, "I feel sad again."

Yukina, sitting on an old rocking chair, smiled. She had given up on her dreams of children, opting to wait another hundred years so that the house wouldn't suffer _too_ much at the hands of rowdy kids.

"What happened this time?"

Shimo sat on the floor, feeling like a child again. "Well-" She started, before the door burst open.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara bellowed, "I'm here, my love!" He looked down, from his enormous height, and saw Shimo sitting tearfully on the floor, and looked as though he was going to make a run for it, but one look from Yukina and he stood his ground.

Yukina smiled. "Shimo's been feeling a bit down. Could you wait a minute?"

He nodded shyly and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Yukina didn't seem to notice, and tried to continue. "Anyway, you said-"

Shimo interrupted, "What was _that_ about? Are you going out on a _date_? Excuse me, but ew!"

Yukina blushed. "It was…nothing. Let's talk about _you_; we were talking about, um, Hiei. Yes, Hiei." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

Shimo sighed. Her friend had always been bad at lying. She shrugged. _I'll get it out of her. Eventually._ "Well, my day was going well, then I woke up…"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Yukina looked around shadily. She had her hair down for once, her blue locks brushing against her delicate shoulders.

She hadn't noticed Shimo watching her.

She hurried down the hundreds of steps, tripping down three before gaining her balance. Shimo followed as quietly as she could, trying to ignore the persistent twins, begging for attention. She rubbed her stomach to calm them down, then continued.

Yukina slipped from the gates of the temple, walking down the deserted road alone. Or, so it seemed. Kuwabara joined her moments later.

Shimo raised her eyebrows. _Interesting._ She felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned around quickly, nearly screaming when she saw red eyes. "'Ei?" She whispered.

The figure shook its head. "No but close." Hihana stepped out of the shadow of the tree. "What're you doing out here at this time of night, it's dangerous!"

Shimo sighed. "I'm following Yukina. She's up to something, I know it." She peeked around the tree. "Damn! We lost her. Follow me!"

Shimo began to hobble down the road, and Hihana sighed. "Here." She lifted Shimo into her arms and leapt into the tree, then continued to jump from one branch to another.

"What sort of thing is Yukina up to?" She asked suspiciously. "Murder something or theft something?"

Shimo frowned. "Neither. I think she's going out with Kuwa."

Hihana stopped. "What's the matter?" Shimo asked in worry.

"We're going home. You're too sick to wander around Tokyo all night."

Shimo frowned. "I'm pregnant, not sick. And I can do whatever I want."

Hihana laughed. "Whatever. We're going home, now."

Shimo wriggled out of her grasp, holding the tree they had landed on with all of her might. "No, you can go, I'll follow them."

Hihana sighed again. "Fine." She scooped up Shimo again. "Where do you think they went?"

Shimo thought for a moment before answering. "The park. Or his house." She shuddered. "Ew. Let's hope it's the park."

Hihana nodded. "Alright." She crouched then sprung, jumping once again through the trees.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei sighed in shame and continued on his journey to the cave. He and Shimo had had yet another fight, and he, as usual, ran off to Kurama's house.

Kurama hadn't shut up, so here he was, on his way to go apologize to his wife. Wife. He smirked. Wife wife wife, "Wife?" He called into the caves entrance.

Surprise surprise, no answer. Of course, she was with Yukina. She was _always_ with Yukina.

Hiei frowned. _Maybe she's… No. Couldn't be. She's in love with ME. Not my sister._ Still unsure, he jumped out into the night. If he lost her, it wasn't because he had been unprepared.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo leaned as far as she could out of the bushes without being seen. She had been right, they _did_ go to the park, and were strolling around and having a merry old time.

Of course, she didn't miss the way Yukina blushed whenever Kuwabara held her hand or touched her shoulder.

Shimo bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Her instincts told her to rip the oaf's eyes out, and feed them to him, but her remaining logic (not much at all) told her to wait.

She shifted uncomfortably. _If he tries to kiss her, I'll make my move._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hihana remained still in her position against the tree. It was fairly short, but hid her well. Ironically, it was a weeping willow.

She was waiting for Shimo's curiosity to wear off and let her go home. She pulled out a human cigarette, and after lighting it with her fingers, took a long drag, and coughed. _Never liked the crap, _she thought to herself before snuffing out the flame and threw it into the bushes.

Shimo had been perfect. Kind, fairly strong, innocent, and intelligent. At least, that's what Hihana had thought. When she had the guts to watch her from afar, she had been so intrigued by Shimo's imperfections that she had been forced to meet her sister in person. Of course, that's when everything changed.

She was irrational. Bold, blunt, headstrong, dirty minded; the list could go on forever. She was so different from what Hihana had thought, that she had been in a state of confusion for a while.

She was almost addicted to Shimo's presence, and couldn't be away from her for long. She tolerated human company, and put up with the sour fire-demon's moods. But when her mind began to clear, she wondered why she bothered? She was just another ice maiden.

Hihana _hated_ ice maidens.

She still didn't understand. She began to act distant, and spent more time alone. She never had to live without perfect understanding of things, ever, before now.

Shimo took it hard. She thought it was her fault. Hihana snorted. Well, it _was_ her fault, but not in the way Shimo thought.

_I love her. _She thought and chuckled. _Who'd've thunk it._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kuwabara gulped nervously. Years, he had chased Yukina. She never seemed to understand, but now, he felt comfortable enough to attempt what would possibly be the most important moment in his life.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes slightly. Yukina didn't move.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

No way. No _fucking_ way. They were KISSING. Sucking face. Playing a sweaty round of tonsil hockey. Ew. Minus that last one.

Shimo stared in wonder as Yukina's arms circled Kuwabara's neck and moaned. _Moaned._ How did he kiss so well? Did he have _practice_? Who'd let him practice on them? Yuck. Apparently, though, Yukina would.

Shimo sat, confused, for a few more moments before realizing the gravity of what was happening. Kuwabara was going to die tonight.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hihana looked up in slight interest as Shimo leapt out of the bushed with a battle cry, landing on Kuwabara and strangling him. Or trying to, anyway. Hihana laughed when he began to turn blue.

Oh, and Yukina was recovering. She had been pushed to the side when Shimo attacked, and sat on the ground in a stupefied state. Now she began to 'wake' and lifted a shaking hand to her lips. She looked up and realized Kuwabara's purple-ness and acted quickly she rushed forward and beat Shimo's back with all her might, trying to pry her from her soon-to-be-deceased boyfriend.

When Shimo was lodged from Kuwabara's chest, she retaliated quickly by grabbing his collar and punting him into the sky. He flew into the air and landed somewhere roughly a mile away.

Hihana whistled. _Nice distance._

It was then the girl began to argue.

"Shimo! What the bleeping hell do you think you were doing?!?!?!"

"Protecting YOUR bleeping modesty, you slut!"

Snort. "So says the teenaged, pregnant, sexually active, Ice MAIDEN."

"I prefer, Ice WOMAN-"

"And how is Kuwabara ANY different from Hiei? Huh?" She pushed Shimo angrily. Shimo fell onto the ground, and winced in pain, holing her bulging belly.

"Oh!" Yukina exclaimed, and tried to help Shimo up, but Shimo refused the help.

"HIEI, is not UGLY. He is not STUPID, and not a walking PERVERTED APE!" She screamed.

Yukina's worried face vanished, leaving behind a furious, hurt, expression. "How..._dare you_?" She launched herself at Shimo, and slapped her. Shimo slapped back. Yukina's next punch sent the both of them rolling down the hill in a blur of blue and white.

When they landed at the bottom of the mound, Yukina was lurched forward, head landing on Shimo's collarbone painfully.

It was then, that Hiei showed up.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ew. Ewewewewewewewewewewewewewew. Shimo and Yukina made the WORST couple. I mean, a voyeur might enjoy them going at it, but not him. I mean, They were his _sister_, and _wife._ Not to mention how similar they looked.

Yukina leaned over Shimo, both panting, their faces flushed. You can only imagine what he was thinking when he saw them like that.

He just stood there as her face turned to see him. "Hiei…?" She whispered. This was just too much. He leapt into the trees. Where he was going? As far from there as he could.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo blushed as she glared at Yukina. "Now look what you've done."

Yukina blushed, her maliciousness for the year all used up. "I'm sorry," She whispered, crystalline tears dripping down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to… But, Kuwabara…"

Shimo sighed. "No, it's my fault. I provoked you. I just hope Kuwabara will forgive me…"

Yukina smiled. "He will. He's so noble…" She sighed.

Shimo glared. "You love him."

"I do."

"If he hurts you, lemme kill him."

Yukina giggled, her laughter sounding like tinkling bells. "You sound like Hihana."

She heard a cough from the bushes. "I heard that!" Hihana's voice called out. Yukina covered her face in shame.

"Sorry."

Hihana stepped from the underbrush, laughing. "Heh heh, don't worry 'bout it. After seeing the look on Hiei's face, I don't think my mood will be ruined for a month,"

Shimo gasped. "Hiei!" She jumped up and hobbled in the direction he went.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kurama sighed and covered his face with his hands. Ever since Hiei had arrived at his doorstep, demanding to talk to him, he hadn't kept quiet for more than a moment.

He had somehow got his hands on some wine, and was just finishing off his third bottle. He was so drunk he couldn't see straight.

Which, Kurama had to say, was rather uncharacteristic.

"And her hand was… ew."

Kurama gazed at Hiei, half asleep already. It _was_ almost three o' clock. In the morning. "Do you have a _problem_ with homosexuality, Hiei?"

Hiei twitched. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

_I guess so,_ Kurama thought to himself. "Listen, Hiei, I'm sure this was all a misunderstanding…"

Hiei grimaced. "You weren't there."

"No," he sighed, "I wasn't." It was times like these that he missed his former fiancé. ( --Foreshadowing, right here folks, remember this well).

Suddenly, Hiei looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, his expression… odd. Kurama was frightened.

"Shimo, I loooooooooove your hair like that." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurama's.

Kurama stiffened and internally cried. This was bound to end badly.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo knocked lightly on Kurama's door. It had been hell getting there without the help of her sister, but after the long trek, she had finally arrived. Yukina had returned back to the shrine to look for her brother herself, and call Kurama if she found him.

Sisterly bond or not, Hihana wouldn't agree to help Shimo apologist to her mate.

When nobody answered, she used her lock picking skills (taught by Atsuko) and crept silently into the dining room.

Hiei and Kurama were sitting at the table. Hiei was leaning forward. Their MOUTHS were _touching._ Holy shit.

"_Hiei!?!?! What the hell're you doing!?!?"_ She screamed, startling Kurama and jolting Hiei out of his trance.

"Two?" He asked himself, before falling out of his seat to land snoring on the floor.

She glared at Kurama, "What. The. Hell."

Kurama blushed, "Now, Shimo, no need to become dramatic, he was only-"

"Kissing you. Uh huh. You have a shitload of 'splaining to do, Hun." She hobbled over to Hiei and poked his hair firmly. "Wake up, you stupid freak."

When he did nothing, she looked to Kurama. "Carry him home and I won't ask."

Kurama nodded and slung Hiei over his shoulder for the long walk home.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

When Hiei awoke, he had the worst headache he had ever experienced. He groaned and rolled over onto his side.

He mumbled complaints when his wife's voice crept into his head. "Finally awake, dumb-butt?"

Hiei sat up quickly. "I-you-Yukina-kiss-"

She scratched her chin innocently. "You must've been dreaming, 'Ei."

He nodded; his headache was killing him, no time for arguments. "Just a dream." He laid back and closed his eyes.

He felt a soft touch of lips on his forehead. "I love you, Hiei, I just forget sometimes."

He smirked. "S'okay. Me too." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

(1) 'Ei-Shimo's nickname for Hiei. I thought it sounded cute.

And there you have it. I hope you liked it! Leave me a review!!!!


End file.
